Truth Beneath the Illusion
by Au Crowne
Summary: Sequel to Musician of Innocence.With Allen caught by the Order, Fiddler takes up the 15th's plan on to another step.During the Musician's and the vagrant noah's second meeting, the 15th finally reveals the Millenium Earl's real intentions in the war...
1. Chained wings of innocence

_**Selfine: Hello everyone! This will be the sequel of the author's fanfic, 'Musician of Innocence'. I hope you'll like this one. The two Ocs will still appear here. I think this will be much longer than the first one... Some pairings have been decided! Multi-pairings: RoadXAllen, TykiXLavi, ChomesukeXOC (Tadeo), NeahXOC (Clea), ManaXAllen! If you have any suggestions for the pairings, just mail it to the : Most likely to be NoahAllen and DarkAllen. **_

_**Disclaimers: As you probably know, the author does not own D. Gray- Man. All she owns is this fanfic, and the OCs.**_

_**Truth beneath the Illusions:**_

_**With Allen caught by the Order, Fiddler takes up the 15th's plan on to another step. A plan which might lead some of the noahs astray and join the Order. During the Musician's and the vagrant noah's second meeting, the 15th finally reveals the Millenium Earl's real intentions in the war. A revelation that might change everything...**_

"normal speech"

_'thoughts/the fourteenth or Clown Crown'_

_**"Akuma"**_

_**'Soul of an akuma'**_

**Chapter 1: **Chained Wings of Innocence

* * *

_'...Where am I?', _Allen thought as he opened his eyes. He glanced around the room but he can't see clearly. His vision was still partly blurry. He tried to stand up but something was holding him down... Captured. But by whom? The fifteenth or the Black Order? And also how long had he been out? He was almost afraid to ask. He was supposed to be back at the Ark one hour before the alloted time or else the First Child would be furious at him.

_'Uhh...', _the fourteenth began.

"Let me guess... I'm way too late", Allen guessed darkly.

_'You could say that... In fact, you were unconscious for four hours...', _he said.

"Just great", Allen muttered. He leaned slightly backwards. He'll flat out die if Road's angry at him. Maybe Road will forgive him if he buy her some candies... Hopefully. He glanced around. He was alone inside the room. He began to sing the Ark's song silently in his head.

He waited for the gate to appear as he finished the song. But even after a few minutes, it still didn't appear."Why won't the gate appear?", he asked.

_'I can't explain it but you should just feel around your surroundings...', _the fourteenth advised.

At first, Allen didn't notice anything wrong but then he felt something. He could feel dark matter all around the place. It was scattered a little but it enclosed around the building."The fifteenth?...", Allen guessed.

_'It's a possibility...', _the fourteenth said,'_It might also be the one that's preventing the Ark's gate from appearing...'_

Allen sighed. How will he get out of this place? He started to hear songs. From innocence. Though it seemed louder. The exorcists from before entered the room."Hey, one innocence at a time, please...", Allen said, slightly complaining. The song of their innocence were deafening up close. Plus it was getting irritating.

"What do you mean?"

"Just one at a time...", Allen repeated gently. The fourteenth chuckled at this.

_'Seems like that ability of yours has its disadvantages...', _he teased.

"You're not helping at all!", Allen said, temporarily forgetting the exorcists around him."I think I'd rather have Crown Clown than you..."

_'I'm hurt, Allen!', _the fourteenth exclaimed_.'I've never thought you'd replace me with some innocence that can talk...'_

'I'm not some innocence!', Crown Clown protested.

_'For me you are, my 'dear' Crown Clown...' _he responded with a silky voice. Allen was about to tell them to stop but he just decided to against it and just stayed quiet. He leaned backwards and sighed. It was going to be a long night. And a noisy one too.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

Tyki sighed and shook his head at the Millenium Earl and the other noahs. This had been his third attempt to open the gate at the Asian Branch.

"I still can't open it...", Tyki Mikk said.

"That can't be right...", the ninth disciple, Road Camelot said."Something bad must have happened to him..."

"You're worrying too much, Road", Tadeo Reins said. He noticed that the First Child's usual playful tone was gone."Besides, he must not have noticed the time because he's having too much fun right now..."

"I don't think that's it...", Sheryl Camelot said. He had just arrived at the Noah's Ark and found the other noahs clustered around one of the doors. He knew something wasn't right. He had known Allen since he was young."Allen always made it a point to follow the Earl's instructions..."

"Something had gone wrong...", Tyki agreed at his brother then turned to a wall."I want you to go to the Black Order's Asian Branch..."

**"With pleasure, Master Mikk...", **the akuma said, making his appearance. Tadeo turned his attention at this akuma. It was a level three akuma. He wonder how this would affect the fifteenth's plan. He wasn't mainly involve in the phase b of the fifteenth's plan but he's still an observer. He was to make sure things go along smoothly. He just hope nothing would go wrong in the plan...

Tyki summoned a small tease. The Tease flew and landed on the akuma."You should be able to infiltrate it fairly easy. Tease will guide you to find Allen..", he said to the akuma. The level three akuma bowed at them and left...

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

Allen grinned. He knew he was already pissing Kanda. He was the only one left in the room. The other exorcists had already left, getting not a single information from him. At least, he found a way to get them to leave. He had almost been close to being deaf back then. All of them seemed to agree that one should be left to guard him. Allen was left alone with Kanda.

"...You could leave now, if you want to", Allen offered at the ponytail exorcist with a smile.

"Not a chance, Moyashi...", Kanda growled.

_'...It's that nickname again', _Allen thought That Kanda really has a problem with anger and also he gives out stupid nicknames. Though Allen still didn't know what the said nickname means. He sighed heavily. His stomach grumbled loudly for the fifth time. He still haven't eaten till now. He had asked ponytail guy to give him some but he refused. He's really cold-hearted. If he didn't fill his stomach with anything, he'll eat whoever's in front of him. But if given the chance he wouldn't eat ponytail no matter how hungry he is. He'd rather eat a rock.

"Say, can you at least untie me?"

"No", Kanda quickly answered.

"Pleeasee!", he repeated.

"I said no", Kanda snapped.

Allen frowned. He could easily break free but he was too hungry to do so. Where are all those glorious food? Once he get out of here, he'll make the akumas to cook twice the food he usually eats.

_'You're drooling, Allen...', _the fourteenth said dryly.

Allen snapped out of his thoughts."Am not!"

The fourteenth and Crown Clown sighed at this. Suddenly, the door burst open and Lenalee appeared at the door."An akuma appeared, Kanda!", Lenalee said. Kanda quickly got to his feet and both exorcists ran out of the room. As soon as they got out of sight, a purple butterfly entered the room. It was a familiar one.

"Tease!", Allen said in delight. In the back of his mind, he wondered where Timcanpy might be...

"Can you free me?", he asked the tease.

The Tease quickly went to work. It was a special one. It was the smallest Tease Tyki owned. Allen used to play with it when he was young during the times they took a break from his training with the thirteenth disciple, Tadeo. It was the only tease that Tyki had allowed him to control, with the Millenium Earl's approval of course.

After a few minutes, he finally got free. Allen stood up and stretched. He looked back to see what had been holding him... He was tied into the...Wall? He didn't know what surprised him more, that he was tied into the wall or the fact that the smallest Tease ate a portion of the wall when it was supposed to be a cannibal?

Allen got out of the room and into the hallway, led by the little Tease. There's no point in getting lost here. He saw the exorcists trying to fend off an akuma. A level three... He glanced up at it... And his eyes widen...

Hovering above the akuma was a disoriented soul tied into it by a chain.'_**Please...Help me... **_, it pleaded.

_The soul above the akuma glanced at the fourteenth disciple of the Noah Clan. She was surprised that one of the noahs can see her. She looked at him with pleading eyes._

_'Please... Free... me...', she begged._

_**Selfine: I hope this chapter went well. Please leave a review! Review! Arf-Review! Arf! Review!**_


	2. Indirect Link

**Suishou Yume: Hai! Hai! Hello everyone! Looks like the first chapter came out alright! Thanks for the reviews! I figured Allen (at first) wouldn't believe that the soul of the akuma is real, considering that he was mainly raised and trained by the Noahs (particularly the thirteenth disciple) and also the fact that he was still hungry. And! General Yeegar's still alive here since the Duke still hasn't gone after the generals! OC appearance at this chapter!**

**Tadeo Reins: Hey, hey, why am I not appearing in this chapter?**

**Selfine: It's because you're not suppose to, And what are you doing here? You're not suppose to be popping up out of nowhere!**

**Tadeo: I don't 'pop out of nowhere', as you say it. Isn't that a rabbit's job? Besides, did you forget? You invited me to do the disclaimers for you...**

**Selfine: Oh...**

**Tadeo: Disclaimers: This certain dog's mistress doesn't own D Gray Man and its characters. All she owns is me, Clea and that 'certain dog'.**

**Selfine: I'm not a certain something *pouts*. Oh, please kindly remember to leave some reviews!**

**Tadeo: *grins* All of your reviews makes the world go round. Or in this case, it makes Yume's head go round!( and inflated too.)**

**Yume: Does not!**

"normal speech"

_'thoughts/the fourteenth or Clown Crown'_

_**"Akuma"**_

_**'Soul of an akuma'**_

**Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter!**

**howlingwindofthestorm, dgm-mega fan, PrimoWing, Refugees on the Road, Kakita101, The Puppeteer Master- Thank you very much for the kind comments**

**Pearl of the Orient Seas-I can't estimate it till now but I'm hoping it'll pass 30 chapters and as for all of your other questions...*smiles sweetly* You'll find out in the later chapters**

**MysteryPurplePerson-Thanks for the compliment. I'm still working up Lil Timcanpy but maybe I'll be able to update it soon.**

**Chapter 2: Indirect Link**

**'**_**Please... help... me...", it pleaded.**_

Allen just stared at the disoriented soul, wide-eye. The soul glanced at him, she was surprised that he can see her. Tears welled up the soul's face. Lavi noticed Allen standing at the end of the hallway. How had he gotten free? He saw that Allen's gaze was transfixed on the akuma... No, he was staring above the akuma. What is he looking at?

For a moment, Allen wondered if the soul was even real. Maybe he's starting to have delusions out of hunger. This is all the ponytail guy's fault. Perhaps the next thing he'll see was the Millenium Earl in a pink tutu dancing in front of him. Allen couldn't help but shudder at the thought. He activated his innocence absently and suddenly leaped in front of the akuma. He extended the black cloak to maintain his position.

**"...Master Walker?"**

Allen basically ignored the confused akuma and peered closer at the soul. Was it real or just an illusion? Even before he could try to touch the said soul, the akuma exploded. He turned around and saw an almost white-haired general of the Black Order. "How long can I keep it activated?", he asked Crown Clown.

_'Only six more minutes. Any more than that and you're going to collapse...', _he answered then added_,'I don't exactly encourage you to fight the Order's generals.'_

"Yeah...," Allen said quickly. He leaped towards the general but stopped by Kanda in the process. Doesn't this guy ever learn from his past experiences? He's really getting annoying. Suddenly, he started to feel dizzy. He clutched his head and fell on the floor. Why now? He saw a faint glowing cross etched on the floor. He immediately recognized it. It was the fifteenth's, was she still here? Allen's vision started to dim then everything went black...

... Clea smiled briefly and got out of the hall. It was always important to make sure that the Musician will stay at the Black order. Since she really doesn't have much to do, besides to wait, she decided that she should see the progress of the plan. She turned to the room where the Asian Branch kept its files.

"...You should stop following me. It isn't polite", Clea said as she turned around.

Lavi came out and positioned his hand near his innocence."Who are you?", he demanded.

"I'm just a girl walking around here...", she said with a sweet smile but she saw that the Bookman apprentice didn't buy that."... You'll know soon enough but in the meantime, shouldn't you be observing? I politely suggest you stick with observing and don't even try to interfere..."

Lavi was surprised by the girl's sudden change of tone. He can't understand why but he was slightly afraid of the girl. Why?. Clea turned the sweet smile into a cold one. It was unnerving."... After all, it started with you Bookmen, the misconception about _us_...", she said.

"What miscon-", Lavi started to ask but the girl was already gone. Lavi clenched his teeth. What misconception was she talking about? It was impossible that the previous Bookmen made any mistakes... Right?

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

"Guess what I found?", Kanda said as he held up a gold golem which tried to squirm away from him.

"The general's golem!", Lenalee exclaimed and held the golem from Kanda." Can you show us more about Allen?"

The golem seemed to consider about it for a while but then agreed. Timcanpy showed them the first one when Allen had gotten Timcanpy, the time when Lenalee was captured, his encounter with General Tiedoll and up to the night before the infiltration at the Asian Branch.

"He's a Noah?", Krory said.

"I guess that explains why the Noahs had adopted him...", Lenalee said,"But I noticed something... In all his encounter with exorcists, he hadn't killed a single one or even a human."

General Yeegar stood up and glanced at them."Apparently, he has his own reasons why he didn't kill them... Perhaps we should ask him..."

"I think only one of us should accompany you...", Bookman said.

"Why is that?", General Yeegar asked. Bookman relayed Allen's complaint earlier. Yeegar nodded and called for Lenalee. Timcanpy perched on Lenalee's head then both exorcists headed to the room where Allen was kept. Allen faced them with a seemingly genuine smile. Well, at least, they had decided to let him eat.

"Say, have you finally decided to let me go?"

"Not exactly", General Yeegar said simply. As soon as the general came close, Allen flinched. He could here seven innocence with the general, inlcuding his._'Maybe we could limit that ability somehow...'_ the fourteenth said.

"If not sooner", Allen muttered then turned to the exorcists. The wide smile returned to Allen's face as he turned to the exorcists." Then what brings you here?"

"Do you really agree to the Earl's plan?"

Allen narrowed his eyes at the general."What do you mean?", he asked.

"If you truly approve of the Earl's plan then you should have killed all of the exorcists you've encountered since they would be opposing the Earl... Why haven't you?"

"It's... It's none of your business", Allen said, averting his gaze from them. Why hadn't he?... Why?

_'Even when you lived with the Earl for long, you still can't kill humans_', the fourteenth said._'If you did, it would be betraying Mana's beliefs...'_

Of course. Mana. He had been doing it sub-consciously. If he were to kill... The question is, can he? No. He couldn't. That was the reason all ha can do is to hurt the exorcists.

_'A fragment', _Crown Clown said suddenly.

"A fragment?", Allen repeated. Crown Clown activated itself and spreaded out at the small room. What's happening? His eyes widen as he heard a familiar song. It was coming from an innocence. Just like in Edo! One of the innocence kept by the General started to glow and hovered in front of Allen. The black cloak encircled around the hovering innocence and shattered. The shattered innocence wrapped around the black cloak, it started to return white... It's original color. As it did, a fmailiar warmth overcame Allen which relaxed him. Lenalee only watched in confusion. What was happening?

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

"...They're going to be heading back soon.. With the stray accomodator", Komui said,"Luckliy, none of them was hurt badly."

"Are you sure its safe to bring that accomodator here?", Cloud Nyne asked.

Komui nodded."Even if he joined the Noahs, he' still an accomodator...", he turned to face a girl. She had a long silky blue hair which ended with a few curls. She was the youngest finder in the Order. She must still be twelve or thirteen years old."Are you sure you can meet them by yourself?"

"Of course, Sir Komui!", Nea(*) chirped , flashing a smile.

Komui sighed."I guess you should go now..."

Nea nodded and left the room. She peered at the General who was standing beside the office's door. "Do you really need to go that far?", General Cross said then asked,"Can you make that last?"

Nea couldn't stop herself from smiling. For once, the general sounded concern."I think I can manage. It's not as perfect as the Noah of Lust's but it'll just do."

_Tadeo glanced a the Noah of Desires worriedly. He had retreated earlier than usual to his room. Tadeo got up and followed. He was temporarily hanging out at Sheryl's estate. Sheryl closed the door behind him and sighed. Suddenly, the minister felt a headache smilar to when his noah had first awakened. _

_Tadeo tried to open the door but it was locked. He placed his right foot at the door. _

_"If you don't open up", Tadeo said with a surprising serious tone he'd never used before. The timing had just been right. Maybe the fifteenth should be a fortune teller,"I'll kick the door down...'_

*** Nea**

**Appearance: A thirteen year old girl with a long silky blue hair. She has a pair of brown eyes.**

**- Nea is the youngest finder at the Black Order, who had just recently joined it during the past month. Reasons remained unknown. Also, her relation with General Cross is unknown.**

**Parents: unknown**

**Relations: unknown**


	3. Maturity of A Noah

**Selfine: Hellooo everyone! Thanks you for those who reviewed the last chapter! My mistress really appreciates it! So, anyway let's go on to the next chapter! Please remember to leave a review! Say, can any of you clear which part of the previous chapter was confusing?**

**Tadeo: I love my screen time...*grins***

**?: uhh...**

**Tadeo: Who's that?**

**Selfine: Arf! That's Nea! I forgot that she was going to do the 'you-know-what' now.**

**Nea: Uhmm.. So do I say it now?... Okay. Disclaimers: Our mistress doesn't own D Gray Man. All she owns is me, Tadeo, Clea... And the 'certain dog'.**

**Selfine: Not that thing again!**

"normal speech"

_'thoughts/the fourteenth or Clown Crown/flashback'_

_**"Akuma"**_

_**'Soul of an akuma'**_

**Chapter 3: Maturity of a Noah**

Allen just stayed quiet through the trip. This was a surprise to Krory, Lavi and Lenalee. They thought that Allen would start struggling as soon as they started their way back to the Headquarters but he didn't. Kanda, Bookman and General Yeegar were on the other compartment, just beside theirs. Allen was staring at his reflection the whole time. He just noticed that his hair was white even if he wasn't on his noah form... And the scar. It must have been the fifteenth's doing.

The fifteenth... What does she really wants? It was clear that she wants him to stay with the Order but why? Then he remembered what the fifteenth had said to him.'_...I'll show you the truth'_, the truth...Allen thought as he slowly drifted to sleep.

"He doesn't seem like one of the noahs right now, does he?"

"I remembered that he told me that he despise exorcists...", Lavi said.

"But why?"

Lavi just shrugged."I don't know... Maybe because he's a noah."

"I'm not sure about that. He seem like he doesn't belong there. He's too... Innocent", Lenalee said as he gazed at Allen's sleeping figure.

Lavi had to agree with that. When the other noahs don't hesitate in killing, it seem like Allen was having doubts. Despite of what he says, it contradicts with his feelings... And also, he has an innocence unlike the other noahs. Lavi was surprised that Allen didn't turn into a Fallen. Innocence and Noahs just don't mix together. It seemed like Allen's innocence was special. And he can hear innocence. Lavi sighed. Maybe things will clear when they get to Hevlaska... And about that girl at the Asian Branch. What does she mean? Maybe he could ask the Old Panda later.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

Tadeo glanced a the Noah of Desires worriedly. Shery had retreated earlier than usual to his room. Tadeo got up and followed quietly. He was temporarily hanging out at Sheryl's estate for two reasons. One, because it was getting boring at the Ark and two, because he was waiting for a certain event. Sheryl closed the door behind him and sighed. Suddenly, the minister felt a headache smilar to when his noah had first awakened. Tadeo tried to open the door but it was locked. He placed his right foot at the door.

"If you don't open up", Tadeo said with a surprising serious tone he'd never used before. The timing had just been right. Maybe the fifteenth should be a fortune teller,"I'll kick the door down..."

There was no response. He was about to kick the door but he remembered he can easily make a key. He made a key and opened the door. He found Sheryl on the floor, clutching his head. He knelt beside the younger noah."...Sheryl."

"W-What's happening?"

"There's no need to worry, Sheryl. It's not as bad as you think", Tadeo assured him but he couldn't help himself but to add with a grin."It's worse than that..."

"You really can't help but to add that, can you?", a voice said.

"Ah, Fiddler!", Tadeo acknowledge with a grin."How nice of you to pass by!"

Fiddler frowned. Sometimes the Noah of Illusion's attitude can be pretty annoying."You know why I'm here..."

"Of course...", Tadeo said then glanced at the Noah of Desire, who's still clutching his head. He pulled the minister onto the bed and laid him there. He sighed."It seems like this would take much longer..."

"How did you know?", Fiddler asked.

"I guess you can't sense it now but Desires' sealed memories are much longer than yours...", Tadeo said,"Probably it would take him two to five days, I think I'll need to make a replacement of him..."

Tadeo snapped his fingers and then several chains appeared, which tied Sheryl firmly on the bed, restricting his movements. Tadeo leaned over the minister and placed a finger on the minister's blood stained stigmata.

"Can you please make it quick?", Fiddler begged. It reminded him of what Tadeo did to him at the same situation.

Tadeo chuckled. A few strands of his gray hair grew longer than the others and turned deep purple. As he changed into his noah form, his eyes instead of becoming golden turned red. The stigmatas turned bloodred. Fiddler's eyes glint in surprise. Tadeo almost looks like Lluze...

Tadeo wiped the blood from Sheryl's forehead and licked some of it. He stood up from the bed and faced Fiddler. He raised his right arm and let the dark matter to flow out of it. Of all the noahs, he had the most control over the dark matter.

"...Fourth Disciple, Desires...", Tadeo said with a smile as the dark matter started to form a figure similar to Sheryl Camelot. It had finished materializing as Tadeo put down his arm. Tadeo gazed at Fiddler."I'll be going now... I promised Chome that I'll take her to the circus..."

"You're actually going out with an akuma?", Fiddler said, raising an eyebrow."You know, you're not supposed to."

Tadeo let out a weak laugh."Aren't I? I know that, Fiddler. It's one of those so-called rules. But aren't there some rules that people doesn't follow?", he said then made his way to the door. He gave Fiddler a cold smile."Quite frankly, I don't care about the rules..."

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

Allen slowly opened his eyes as their train slowed down. Allen glanced sleepily at the exorcists. Only two of them were there and they were both asleep. Allen moved his gaze at Lenalee. Why was she in his dream? What does it mean?

The door of their of compartment opened up and Lavi stepped inside. He woke up the others as the train started up again After several minutes, they finally reached their destination. They unboarded the train where they were met by a young girl with long silky blue hair. She was wearing a finder's uniform. Lavi recognized her. He saw her often when his wounds was still being treated after his fight... Against Allen. But now he felt something different about Nea but what?

"Hello...", Nea said with a shy smile.

"Are you here all by yourself?", Lenalee asked. She nodded.

"She's quite young...", General Yeegar commented. Nea smiled at the comment and gave Allen a broad smile.

"Are you the new exorcist?"

"Uhh...", Allen didn't know what to say. He was speechless by the girl's enthusiasm. She shook Allen's hand happily then turned to face the group."I'll be your guide back to the HQ!"

Lenalee smiled as Nea lead the way back. Nea had really been quite energetic since she had joined the Order. It seemed like on going war doesn't affect her... or maybe she doesn't just mind it.

_Allen covered his ears as they approached the lower level of the headquarters. He wished he could just block out all the songs he was hearing but he couldn't. This was much worse than before. He was actually hearing out a hundred innocence._

_"This is really getting annoying...", he muttered more to himself._


	4. The Musician of innocence

**Selfine: Helooo everyone! Thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter!~ Chow, it seems like we're looking good now!**

**Suishou Yume: We... are..looking good? For what? Are you trying to flirt with someone?**

**Selfine: Not that! It just means like the chapters seems to be in a good flow now... Anyway, our guest today for the disclaimers is Mana Walker.**

**Mana: Hello. Maybe I shouldn't complain about the lack of my screen time but I still think my role is of importance... Disclaimers: Yume doesn't own D Gray Man, all she owns are the OCs Tadeo, Clea and Nea, which is named after my brother.**

**Yume: Ah, I'm having a poll on my profile. Just so I could know on which fanfic I should focus on. Please help me choose!**

_**~Truth Beneath the Illusions (Multi-pairings, includes: ManaXAllen, ChomesukeXOC...)**_

_**~Flickering Shadows (Warnings: NoahMana, NoahAllen and possibly DarkAllen)**_

_**~Into Deep Mist (Main pairings: SherylXAllen, SherylXTricia and NeahXAllen)**_

_**~Symphony of Dreams (Main pair is RoadXAllen)**_

_**~Taking Care of Lil Timcanpy ( AllenXTimcanpy)**_

_**~Class S: Young Marriage Project**_

**Chapter 4-The Musician of Innocence**

Allen surveyed the large gate that was in front of them. It seemed like it has some sort of face. Were the exorcists had always been this weird? After a few minutes, it finally opened up. Nea lead them inside. The exorcists were obviously shocked by its almost ruined state.

"W-what happened here?", Lenalee asked.

"At the same time the other branches were attacked, so were the Headquaters. It was attacked by the Noahs Tadeo and Road..."

"Was anyone... Killed?", Lenalee said, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Nea nodded grimly."There were thirty-six finders and three exorcists killed in the process... It seemed like their primary target was Sir Komui but one of them had been too distracted", she said," Upset, to be exact."

Allen's head perked up. One of them had been distracted? It must have been Road. Tadeo was almost never upset. "We were lucky that three of the generals backed us up...", Nea continued. As they passed through the ruins, Allen felt the finders staring at him. Well, it wasn't that hard to notice him., with him tied around and the exorcists surrounding him. Nea stopped in front of an office and left them.

Lenalee opened it and they herded in the office. Allen saw a chinese man in front of the table. He recognized him as the current supervisor of the Order. And there were people who sat on the couch. Timcanpy flew from Allen's head and landed on a seemingly familiar redhead.

"So, you got caught...", the redhead said, his back still turned."How pathetic..."

Allen winced. He knew that voice."You're still alive?", Allen said,"I thought the Earl killed you already."

"You shouldn't go into assumptions", Cross Marian said and smirked at Allen."Idiot apprentice..."

Despite the confusion he felt earlier, Allen couldn't help glare at the general."I'm not your apprentice, Cross Marian", he said stiffly.

"Noah or not you're still an accomodator", Cross said indifferently. He stood up and headed towards the door. He peered over his shoulder."You'll be forced into it anyway..."

Lenalee watched as the general left, her eyes agape. She still hasn't told anyone at the HQ about Allen being one of the Noahs. How did the general knew? Unfortunately, this fact didn't escape the other generals."One of the noahs is an accomodator of an innocence?", the blonde lady said. She peered at Allen, the monkey on her shoulder hissed at him.

Allen just averted his eyes from her and stayed out of that. He, himself, can't understand how a noah possess an innocence. And so far, it had caused him trouble. Not that he was comaplaining at all. Komui cleared his throat and gathered their attention."Anyway, we need to have his innocence checked out by Hevlaska.. Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman. I need you to accompany us. Just for safety", he said then turned to the generals,"You could come with us if you insist..."

Winters Zokalo stood up and left the room without much of a fuss. Krory and Kanda also left, leaving Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman and General Cloud with Allen."Let's go now."

**~Truth Beneath the Illusion ~Truth Beneath the Illusion**

Allen covered his ears. Or atleast tried to, with his hands still tied. They were approaching the lower level. He wished he could just block out all the songs but he couldn't. This was worse than before. He was actually hearing out a hundred innocence.

"This is really getting annoying...", he muttered.

This made Bookman glance over his shoulder. He had been wondering if Allen can really hear innocence..."Hevlaska...", Komui called.

Suddenly, something wrapped around Allen and lifted him up. It startled Allen a bit. A large creature loomed over him. Then Allen noticed something. The innocence's song. They weren't deafening anymore. It was now like haering an orchestra...

**"The innocence are rejoicing...",** Hevaska said. Rejoicing? But why?,"**For one of the lost children had returned..."**

Allen looked up questionably at Hevlaska. One of the lost children? Hevlaska's forehead met with Allen's. He started to feel quite relaxed. He slowly closed his eyes. Without realizing it, Allen shifted to his noah form. Lenalee and Lavi gasped. General Could grew more alert while General Yeegar and Bookman remained neutral.

'**40...60...90...110",** Hevlaska said.**"I50... 194. Allen's syncronization rate with his innocence is 194 percent. He had surpassed the previous record."**

Hevlaska gently placed Allen down."**Allen, in the near future, your innocence will give birth to the Destroyer of Time."**

Allen's eyes widen... The Destroyer of... Time? What does it mean? Why does he have a feeling it had something to do with the Millenium Earl?

**~Truth Beneath the Illusion ~Truth beneath the illusion**

"Hey... How come I don't see Road around?", Tadeo asked.

Tyki looked up from the book he was reading."She's still upset about Allen being taken by the Order", he said then glanced at the Noah of Illusion questionably. Tadeo was wearing a magician's coat with blue linings and a half silver mask."Where have you been?"

"Ah, I've been at the circus. You know the place where I've used to work?", Tadeo said, placing the mask on the table,"They've been quite upset when I've neglected work for years so I agreed to do one show..."

"I can't believe you still like it there..."

Tadeo grinned."The things I do when bored..."

"Ah, Tadeo, Tyki!~", someone said in a singsong voice. They both turned and saw the Millenium Earl standing at the doorway. He smiled broadly at the two noahs."There's something I want you to do..."

"Something?"

"I want you to pick up our dear Musician from the Order. There's no way knowing what lies they've alreadytold him by now...", the Earl said. Tadeo noticed a slight serious tone in the Earl's voice. He glanced back at the mask at the table. He wondered if this sudden moves would affect the fifteenth's plan...

Allen's left eye suddenly started to ache. He quickly glanced out of the room's window. He struggled through the chains that tied him to the wall. He heard them long before he saw them.

A hundred Akumas.

...And all of them were accompanied with agonizing souls which he thought before as a mere illusion


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm reeaaalllyyy sorry, there's a problem that came up and all of my updates vanished... sort of. Please understand. i'll make it up to all of you...**

**~Suishou Yume**


	6. A small flaw in dept

**Selfine: Sorry for not being to update for sooo long! I hope you can forgive meh mistress! Please leave a review too!

* * *

**

Allen was escorted into one of the rooms. Quite harshly in his opinion. They tied him into a chain attached to the wall.

'Why are you still staying here, Allen?', the fourteenth asked, almost curiously.

Allen didn't respond till the exorcists were gone. They were going to discuss what to do with him."I want to find out what the fifteenth wanted to show me...", Allen said,"She said she'll show me the truth..."

Allen leaned against the wall and sighed. He knew that he shouldn't upset Road any further but curiousity had gotten the better of him. The door of the room opened and a young girl peered inside. Nea stepped inside and looked questionably at Allen.

"Sir Allen, why are you tied up?", Nea asked as she closed the door behind her.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?", Nea asked. Allen just decided not to tell her. After all, she was the only one he could talk to, besides the fourteenth and Crown Clown.

"When have you joined the Order? And your parents?", Allen asked out of the blue.

"I joined the Order a few months ago..." , Nea said and sat on the floor in front of Allen, she glanced at the window."As for my parents... I'm not sure who my mother was... I was an orphan. The person I considered my father is missing... I guess"

Allen was only silent. He knew Nea felt. He was an orphan himself. Allen's left eye started to ache. He quickly gaze out of the room's window, struggling through the chain that tied him. He heard them long before he saw them. A hundred akumas... All of them were accompanied by agonizing souls. It was too much.

"Sir Walker?"

**~Truth Beneath the Illusion ~Truth Beneath the Illusion**

"Hey, I think I see the Order now!", Tadeo announced. Tyki only glanced at him. It had been quite a long time since he had a mission with the older noah and he almost forgot how he's always acting during missions. Tadeo squinted his eyes and noticed something missing. The fifteenth's barrier. It wouldn't keep the Noah of Pleasure out but still...

The Black Order had raised its alarm. Several exorcists got out of the main building."Ah, they're welcoming us", Tyki mused.

Tadeo turned to the akumas."Kill the exorcists but leave the lady with long dark green hair..."

"Isn't she Road's doll?"

"Yeah", Tadeo answered as they hopped off the akumas. Most of the exorcists were already busy with the akumas. Tyki glanced at the vast building. Now, where could Allen be?

**~Truth Beneath the Illusion ~Truth Beneath the Illusion**

Allen activated Crown Clown and easily destroyed the chain that tied him.

"Sir Allen?"

Allen hesitated for a moment then turned to Nea."Don't go outside...", he said to Nea then leaped out of the window. Allen landed on the ground daintily. As soon as his feet contacted with the ground, he looked up, only to see an overwhelming sight. A hundred agonizing souls... Now he was certain that they weren't illusions. The awful realization struck him. The souls were real. Real ones with emotion."Can you...", Allen began and let the question trail off. He didn't have to finish it. They already knew what he wanted to ask. The fourteenth let Crown Clown to answer Allen.'Yes, we can see it too...'

Why hadn't he noticed it before? Why? Hearing the souls moaning, begging him to free them, he suddenly felt something warm flowed down his cheeks. Tears.

Tyki had spotted Allen standing just in front of the Order."Shounen", he called as he started toward him. Tadeo was busy playing with the exorcists. As he came closer, he noticed that the boy looked different.

"Shounen...?"

Allen looked at Tyki with tear-streaked eyes."Ty... Tyki"

"We're here to pick you up..."

Allen averted his gaze from Tyki's and took a few steps backward."I... I don't want to go back there..."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't go back there!"

"You know the Earl won't take no as an answer...", Tyki said, he started towards Allen. Allen kept backing away till he felt the wall behind him."I'll have to force you back...

Allen clenched his fist. He could fight back but he just doesn't want to hurt Tyki."You can't force him if he doesn't want to!", someone yelled.

Allen looked up. Nea had stepped in front of him. Tyki smirked at her and raised his left arm."Foolish child...", he said. Allen watched wide eye as Tyki's hand thrusted into Nea. Some of the blood spilled on Allen. Nea staggered backwards and fell on the ground.

"No..."

_Allen thrusted the large sword into Tyki."I'm sorry...", he murmured. Suddenly, a memory flashed before him. Instead of Tyki, the sword was driven into a different person."I'm sorry, Joyd", a voice said,"I know it hurts but we need to do this..."_


	7. The Sword of Exorcism

**Selfine: I send the author's apology for being not able to update her stories for long. She had been just busy with school..**

**Suishou Yume: I'll always be... Please review!  
**

**

* * *

**

"No... No..", Allen said in disbelief. Why?... Nea didn't do anything wrong!

_'... Do you see now? The hatred they have for humans?'_

T-that voice!... Allen recognized it immediately as the fifteenth's but where is she?

Clea's voice continued_.'Or to be exact their hatred to wards the Black Order... What if I tell you that the Noahs didn't used to be like that?'  
_  
Allen's attention was diverted when he heard someone cough. Nea. She was still alive! Allen had never felt relieved like this. He ran towards the bloodstained girl. "Nea..."

"You've changed in such a short time, shounen..", Tyki said, approaching them.

Allen placed Nea at a safer side and glanced at Tyki." ... I ... I told you, I'm not going back there...", he said in a low voice.

"You left me with no choice...", Tyki said. He raised his bloodstained arm. The dark matter flowed around it and then formed a large sharp blade. Tyki lunged forward. Allen immediately blocked it using his left claw. He extended Crown Clown, leaped away, putting some distance between him and Tyki. Even as he hovered in mid-air, the pitiful cries didn't escape him. Distracted, he was surprise to found himself face to face with Tyki. He held onto the silver haired lad and sent him against the ground.

Tyki picked him up the throat and pushed him against the wall."You'll have to forgive me for this...", Tyki said and plunged his hand into Allen.

Allen's eyes widen. As he stared at Tyki's face, his vision was beginning to blur. He was close to being unconscious when he heard a song... The song of Crowned Clown.

Tyki noticed that Allen's left arm started to glow.'_What the hell is happening?..', _Tyki wondered.

Six Innocence hovered in the air and encircled Allen and Tyki. Crown Clown's cloak extended and grabbed the hovering Innocence. The cloak tightened around it, causing it to loose its crystal form. The shattered Innocence enveloped Allen's left arm. Allen cough out some blood. His right arm reached to his left. The innocence glowed and turned Allen's left hand into a large sword. With the last of his strength, Allen pushed Tyki away. Blood gushed out of the open wound. He endured the pain and thrusted the sword into Tyki."I'm sorry.."

Suddenly, a memory flashed before him. It was now a different person in front of him.  
_'I'm sorry, Joyd', he said,'... I know it hurts but we need to do this...'  
_  
Allen shook his head. What was that? He glanced at Tyki who staggered backwards... That was the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious.

~**Truth Beneath the Illusion~**

Tadeo had seen what had happened. He leaped from the akumas and let them handle the exorcists. This was way beyond the plan... He glanced at the unconscious Musician then turned to Tyki and knelt next to him. He noticed that the younger noah started to shudder. Tadeo bit his lip. He already sensed what was about to happen. He quickly placed a hand over Tyki and let the controlled dark matter flow. That was all he can do to prevent him from being consumed by his noah. "Take care of this, will you?", Tadeo said to the akumas.

"Yes, Master Noah."

Tadeo picked up the unconscious Tyki as one of the Ark's gate appeared. He dragged him into the gate then it materialized away.

~**Truth Beneath the Illusion~**

It took quite long and some damage before they manbge to kill all the akumas. It had been hard for them, considering they were just recovering from the previous attack of the Noah Clan. As the others were helping the injured ones, Komui approached the place wherein Nea and Allen lay unconscious. He quickly got some finders to bring them to the matron. The first picked up Nea. As Komui glanced at Allen, he couldn't help but think that they might be already too late. The teen had already lost too much blood.

Meanwhile, Bookman and Lavi watched from afar as the finders helped the injured noah."This is quite surprising on the Order's side", Lavi commented."The 14th betrayed the Noah Clan again.."

Bookman shook his head and gazed at the Musician." The fourteenth only betrayed the Millenium Earl, Lavi", he said,"Not the clan..."

Lavi looked up in surprise."What do you mean?", he asked. Bookman didn't answer and just shrugged. He left his apprentice and entered the headquarters.

"... There are some things that had to be kept in secret for the benefit of this war", Bookman said to himself."... Even if it is an important piece."

_"What are you trying to say?", Allen growled._

_"Not all are true, Musician...", Clea said,"But I can give a benefit or assurance of what is planned..."_

_The fifteenth smiled as she didn't get any response from the Musician."... The 'Heart' is a part of it..." , she said before disappearing._


	8. Musician's Maturity Phase

**A/N: Sorry for the laaattee updates! For easier way of contacts please like my page in FB! Just searched up Suishou Yume-Star ( Mysse Crowne )**

* * *

"What happened?", Komui asked the Bookman apprentice. Allen was currently tied on the bed. The white-haired teen was thrashing violently, tugging on his binds. Lavi just shrugged and glanced at Allen.

"The Noah must be reacting to something", Bookman said simply. Lavi tore his gaze from Allen to glance at Bookman. Somehow, he guessed that Bookman was hiding something. Some vital information.

Komui sighed."I guess all we can do is wait...", he said. The five generals were surprisingly at the room too. Cloud plaintively glanced at the scene, leaning against the wall. Lau Shimin was busy staring at the 'mist' that covered the room's ceiling. Froi Tiedoll was just silent, he'd seen something similar happened before... Back when he'd first encountered the teen. Only this was worse. Yeegar was deep in thought. Winters and Cross was just standing by the door.

"... I still don't trust him", Cloud stated.

"Give the boy a chance...", Yeegar said calmly"... He helped us fight those Noahs... Maybe he decided to side with us"

Cross only muttered to himself then left the room. He walked on the empty hallway then smoked, briefly stopped. He glanced at the high ceiling."Things aren't always simple huh..."

**~Truth Beneath the Illusion~**

Road glanced worriedly at Tyki. His breathing was now normal. They had almost lost him and she was relieved that it didn't happened. Road bit her lip thoughtfully. Why did Allen stabbed Tyki? Why can't she do anything to help? She promised him... She promised Allen. Why can't she fulfill it? She was frustrated.

"... Road", a voice called.

Road looked up and found the Noah of Illusion leaning by the door. Tadeo flashed one of his rare smiles and approached the First Child, ruffling her hair."Don't get too worked up over it, Road..", he soothed.

"... But I can't do anything to help", she murmured,".. And I promised Allen."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine", Tadeo assured her.

**~Truth Beneath the Illusion~**

It had already been seven days since Allen had collapsed and started thrashing around. He was still tied up to prevent him from hurting himself any further. There had been times when the teen manages to break through and wound himself up. He had shifted to his Noah form on the second day and the two stigmatas on both sides had started bleeding as well.

It was already midnight but continous screams of pain still echoed through the hallway. Lavi was walking at the hall, reasons unknown. He let out a yawn and stopped as caught a glimpse of Nea and General Cross enter Allen's room. He peeked in quietly.

"... Sorry if I can't visit you earlier...", Nea apologized.

"Just finish it up. I'm already getting fed up by the noise", Cross grumbled.

"... Really? I thought you were enjoying hearing it", the girl teased."... And do you even need to come along?"

"Yeah. He would bother me if I didn't"

"He? Oh, you mean, Uncle Mana?... Soo, my uncles annoying each other now?", Nea smiled sweetly.

"I'm not your uncle", Cross muttered.

Nea only smiled at that and glanced at Allen. She approached him and placed a hand on his forehead. She hummed to herself which managed to calm the boy somehow."It's quite surprising that it occured this early", she said.

"Which Noahs reached the stage?"

"Hmm.. There's me, Tadeo and Fiddler", Nea answered."Oh, and Sheryl too once he's finished with it"

The floor beneath Allen's bed illuminated and a large green cross etched on the floor. Several jade green cross appeared and encircled Nea and Allen.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to slow down the release of memories so it wouldn't surprise him..."

"... Does that include the memories that the Earl sealed?"

"Yes..."

'Memories that the Earl sealed?', Lavi wondered. What were they talking about? And why does Nea seem to know a lot. Is she really a Noah? But then why's Cross helping her?

Nea finished up with what she was doing."There... I'm finished", she said. Allen reverted back to his 'white' form but the stigmatas stayed.

"Finally...", Cross grumbled.

Nea turned and glanced at the door, smiling."Mr. Lavi.. It's not nice to be eavesdropping, you know", she said in a rather cheerful tone.

"Shouldn't you be asleep now?", the general said.


	9. A seed of Truth

**Author: I'm very sorry for the late update and the bad chapter but please kindly leave a review **

**Chapter 8: A seed of Truth**

* * *

The red-haired exorcist got dragged into the room by the general and was simply thrown down on the floor. He got up to his feet as Cross closed the door behind him."You shouldn't be eavesdropping, kid...", Cross muttered.

"What were you doing?", Lavi asked, there a bit suspicion in his tone as he glanced at the blue haired finder who was now sitting on the bed.

"I was helping him", Nea simply answered, smiling at the Bookman apprentice.

"How?"

"... By easing the pain?", the young finder said with a light giggle.

"You should just tell him the truth", Cross suggested.

Nea swayed her feet alternately and thought about it then glanced at the general."But can we trust him ne?", she asked.

"He's a Bookman"

"Hmm... But I don't like Bookmen", Nea said,"They made a lot of mistakes"

"Nea..."

"Fine", Nea pouted. She closed her eyes and started to change her appearance. Lavi was surprised but didn't show it much on his face."You're the fifteenth?"

Nea merely nodded."My real name is Clea Walker, the fifteenth Noah of the Clan. I represent the Veracity of Noah. I'm the adopted daughter of Neah Walker, the Musician; adopted niece of Mana Walker and Cross Marian... And the adopted cousin of Tadeo Reins, the thirteenth Noah representing Illusions, the one that recently attacked the headquarters", she paused for a while and shifted to her Noah form, opening her golden eyes that suddenly changed into bloodred in color. The center stigmata turned into a four pointed star and the rest turned bloodred as well. She still have the same ashen skin."I managed to reach the maturity phase thirty-four years ago. And I'm the current overseer of the Musician's plan..."

"An overseer?..."

"I need to make sure everything goes according to plan...", Clea answered.

"What exactly is your plan?"

Clea glanced at the General who just nodded,"Our plan is to eliminate the sole source of sin..."

"The source of sin?..."

"The Millenium Earl himself", Clea answered.

"It really has gotten dull here, huh?", Tadeo said, glancing at Tyki who was now awake. The Noah of Pleasure was still lying on the bed.

"Yeah", Tyki answered as he slowly sat up,"Where are the others?"

"I think Road went out for a while. I don't know about the others though...", Tadeo answered.

"Oh..."

"...", Tadeo just sat down in silence. Tyki glanced out of the window then moved his gaze back at the Noah of Illusion.

"When the boy stabbed me... with the sword", Tyki began,"It was painful but there was still that weird warm, welcoming feeling"

"Really?"

Tyki nodded,"... I wonder why he didn't want to return back", he said, glancing at the other noah.

Tadeo just shrugged and avoided his gaze,"... Tyki", he suddenly voiced out after another moment of silence."If you're going to choose between the Duke and the rest of the Clan, who would you choose?"

"Why are you asking that?", Tyki asked.

Tadeo made a faint smile," I just wanted to know", he said.

Tyki thought about this for a moment,"I think I'll go with the rest of the family", he said, waiting for what the Noah of Illusions would say.

"I'm glad to know that", he smiled.

**~Truth beneath the Illusion~**

_'Our plan is to eliminate the sole source of sin'_

'The source of sin?'

'The Millenium Earl...', she answered.

'The Millenium Earl?', Lavi repeated in disbelief.

'Yeah', Cross said,'If those certain record hadn't been burned, you would have known the Noah's real situation here'

'What records?', the redhead asked.

Clea just smiled at him, saying,'Those records that we're made by Bookmen was destroyed by 'him' in attempt to erase all traces of his sin...'

Lavi shook his head lightly as he remembered what had happened last night. It didn't make sense. If those records we're burned then the Bookmen could have just made another one. Why didn't they? That was the question left in his mind.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his name being called, he turned and saw the olive haired exorcist waving at him. The redhead Bookman apprentice waved back at her with a smile,"Yo, Lena-chan"

Lenalee smiled back,"Want to come with me to the infrimary?", he asked.

"What are you going to do there?", Lavi asked.

"Nii-san asked me to go check on Allen-kun", she said.

".. Oh, sure, I'll come with you", Lavi said, following the chinese exorcist. When they got there, the snow-white haired teen was already awake.

Somehow, Lavi noticed something different in the teen's eyes, he just can't figure out what it is. He also was less defiant than before. Wait.. Is it possible?.. That, maybe he recovered all of the Fourteenth's memories overnight?.. No, that can't be. Clea said she slowed down the release of the Musician's memories. So why is that the person in front of him seemed different? Someone that held a lot of guilt.. Regrets. Lavi snapped out of his thoughts as Allen spoke in a rather soft yet melodious tone, staring straight at them,"I've decided... To join the Order", he said.


	10. Decision

**Au Crowne: Sorry for the late and short update. I thought I got rid of writer's block but it's stalking me again. So... please leave a review? I need more motivatiiiooon.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own D. GrayMan and its characters**

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Crowned Clown'**_

_**"The Fourteenth"**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Decision**

The redhaired Bookman Apprentice trailed after the group of guards (A/N: I won't include the Crow yet) as the albino was escorted into the supervisor's office, Lenalee was just beside him. The chinese exorcist looked mildly worried but at the same time she was curious what had made the teen decide to join the organization that he had fought more than once.

_'... I've decided to join the Order.'_

It had surprised both of them. None of them had expected that especially when the albino had requested to speak with the Supervisor. Lavi's train of thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that they had arrived at their destination. Not surprisingly though, the Generals were also present in the room. The guards positioned in a semi-circular line around the teen, just in case he decides to do something. Not that it seemed that Allen was planning on doing anything bad but the Central was just full of paranoid people. He leaned his back against the wall just as the older Bookman moved at a different spot.

Taking a breath, Allen moved his gaze at each individual within the room before he focused back on the supervisor."... I was hoping to talk to you in private," he murmured, a tint of sad tone blending with his voice,"But I guess I still can't be trusted especially with what I have done before," the teen began, a faint smile on his face. He looked down for a while before continuing,"I'm sure they've already told you, I want to join the Order."

"Why?," Komui asked, curious. He knew that the others were curious as well.

The teen paused for a while before speaking again,"... I want to find out the truth about this war," he said then silently added to himself,'_.. And to help those souls.'_

**- AU CROWNE - AU CROWNE - AU CROWNE-**

The third disciple was already starting to recover even if just a bit. He forced himself to sit up and reached for the small table just beside his bed. He was sure there was still a pack of cigarette there. Luckily for him, it was still there. Unfortunately, before he could even lit it up, the cigarette was dragged out of his hand.

"You're still not allowed to smoke, Tikkiiii," Road made a huff and threw the cancer-causing things out of the window before the Noah of Pleasure could even protest. She got back on the bed, swaying her feet alternately,"Really, Tikki-pon, you should stop smoking...," she pouted.

Tyki merely chuckled then smiled,"Worried?"

"... How's your wound?," she asked suddenly, sounding worried.

"It's healing already...," he assured her then asked,"Has the Earl decided what to do about the boy? He seemed determined not to return," he said, recalling what happened before.

"He's going to send Lulubell there," she answered,"... I'll be coming with her. Maybe we can convince him to come back."

"I hope so.."

**- AU CROWNE - AU CROWNE - AU CROWNE -**

After the short meeting, Allen was returned to the room, the same one they had thrown him into days ago. Just because he had decided to join them, doesn't mean they'll be nice to him all of a sudden. They were still deciding whether to accept him or not. He knew they were short in exorcist but he was still a Noah. An enemy to them.

_'... The truth.'_

He sighed then leaned his back against the cold wall, glancing up at the ceiling,_'... Am I doing the right thing?,' _he asked, hoping for a response from either the Musician or Crowned Clown.

After what seemed to be minutes, Crowned Clown spoke up,'_**You are..**_,' the Innocence assured the young male.'_**.. But whatever path you decide to take, I'll stay by your side.'**_

_**"I'll be with you too. No matter what happens," **_for once the fourteenth agreed with the sentient Innocence.

Allen smiled at that,"Thank you," he murmured, grateful for their response. At least he had them with him.

It was better then nothing.


End file.
